Double Trouble
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: XANA enlists the help of Medusa to finally fulfill his desire of marrying Sissi Delmas. In order to set this plan into motion, he clones Jim to distract her.


Double Trouble

While learning about mythology in class, Aelita discovers the legend of Lyoko's version of Medusa. XANA gets wind of the creature's power and uses the Gorgon-equivalent to capture the Lightning Warrior (in an attempt to find out if more groups of Warriors exist) and replace him with a double, a double that even takes his place in France.

Chapter 1—The Legend of Medusa

School had been a constant source of excitement, merriment and business in the students life at Kadic Academy. Aelita had been doing a bit of research recently, too. Her course in Greek Mythology had intriegued her. There had been lore the Lyokoians had about such a being, and coincidentally enough, she had the same name. Nagas such as herself had been extremely rare and were often companions with humans, though they never interbred. Medusa, in particular, possessed the ability to turn people into stone but only when angered. The petrification spell only wore off through shed tears of someone who loved the one afflicted. Strangely enough, Nagas like Medusa weren't altogether unpleasant to look at, but a human being couldn't be exposed to their reptillian hair. This too, would turn humans into stone, which is why, typically, Medusa wore fashionable chapeau so her friends wouldn't be affected. Matters had changed for her kind so drastically in the past years though. There had been rumors spreading that Nagas were superior to humans. There was a trickster amongst the Gods, namely Hermes, who had grown bored with seeing mortals and human beings coexist decided to capitalize on these tall tales and began spreading dark lies of his own on earth.

Eventually there was a war that broke out between Nagas and humans and Medusa was the last of her kind to have fled the bloodshed. She found a safe place to hide and kept herself in seclusion. She hadn't many friends and really didn't need any. She was perfectly content in being a hermit. This was until XANA came into her life. He had been watching her past, thanks to memory archives etched within Lyoko's very fibers. He knew he could sway her to join his evil plot. Before long, he would have the Warriors in the palm of his hand. Or so he thought.

Chapter 2—Darkness Creeping In

Jeramie soon alerted everyone to the factory. Apparently, more information on Medusa needed to be collected for their research on Lyokoian Greek legends. However, due to the importance of their mission only one person needed to go into the virtual depths and retrieve the information. After drawing straws, Sissi was the chosen one.

Sissi's grin lit up the room as she activated her mobile communicator. "Lyoko, please.", she commanded politely as her form turned digital and she was quickly teleported into the realm of Lyoko. From the real world, the rest of the gang was watching her from the computer.

"We got you some upgrades to your weapons and uniform.", Yumi mentioned over her comm. "I noticed that. Since when did you ever have time ?", she asked, clearly impressed with the upgrade. "I had gotten my work done earlier, and I wanted to try out a new algorithm I had in mind. Plus Aelita is much quicker when it comes to the realm of numbers, so she had this particular strain up and running in only minutes.", Jeramie said, impressed with his girlfriend's innovative talents.

"Thank you so much. Should I need to use my weaponry, it'll certainly be useful. You are the best friends anyone could ask for.", Sissi replied, gratefully. She was headed to the Royal Library where massive amounts of data were kept, both current and past. The Library itself was difficult to access by an outsider, but Aelita knew exactly what search words Sissi needed to use in the teleprompter's engine. With that, finding the book on Medusa would be easy as pi, quite literally.

Medusa had been playing with her multitude of pets as she walked about her greenhouse. She rarely went outside, so the sunlight soaking through the glass in the garden felt pleasant on her smooth, scaly skin. Being a reptile, it was nessessary to sun herself to receive the full benefit of sunlight to maintain homeostasis. She stretched out her arms and yawned, musing to herself how lovely the day was. Her smallest pet, a being known as a Kerfluffel, was an odd combination of cloud formations and a feline. Unlike a cat, it didn't need to eat. It only needed water and love to survive and it was incredibly loyal. Her name was Kewpie, and she had come floating up to Medusa's face to nuzzle her against her cheek.

"Kewpie, how are you ?", she asked using only thoughtwaves. Kewpie had a language all her own and her intelligence was incredible. She could carry on meaningful conversation with her telepathically. Kewpie seemed a bit disoriented and frightened, however. She was bothered by a dark presense in the room that made her nebulous fur stand up on end. This wasn't at all like Kewpie, and that concerned Medusa.

"What's wrong, girl ? Is there someone here ?", she questioned, curiuosly. She looked around the room to see if anyone had entered the greenhouse unbeknownst to her. Kewpie hid behind some snaplillies and cowered as XANA approached Medusa.

Medusa was intriegued by XANA, even if he was tremendously evil. He positively dripped insideousness, but that was part of his allure. "I've seen you alone and shrouded from the public eye. That is really no way to live. All that anger and angst needs to have an outlet. There's a girl I have had my eye on for years, and I was thinking you could help me capture her.", XANA began. Medusa's ears prickled at the new opportunity . With use of some ancient magic and a cloning spell that XANA rarely used, he was about to bewilder Sissi and her friends so much that the Warriors just might break up forever. With them separated, conquering Lyoko, Stability, Carthage and the multitude of outer realms that existed in the Wired. First the Wired, and then the World. Sissi's heart was only a piece in his multilayered plot.

Chapter 3—Covert Mission

It had been challenging for Medusa not to become distracted by the multitudinous beauty she had seen in the real world. She was a bit saddened that her fellow reptiles were lesser evolved, but she could communicate with them nonetheless. Following the instructions that XANA had given her, she had been charmed to have Sissi's appearance and even her voice to fool James Morales for a while. He had been the chosen pawn in an elaborate game of chess to topple the Warriors once and for all. With him petrified and a clone put in his place to disrupt their harmony, the scheme was set in motion.

Medusa pretended to be upset about experiencing a terrible nightmare. Crying pitifully, she entered the Morales' home without being detected. Jim heard the familiar crying of his surrogate daughter and was distressed deeply.

"Sissi, what are you doing up, and at this late hour ? Why did you come out of the woods and walk such a long distance just to see me ?", he asked, curiously. Sissi hadn't done this sort of thing since she was a little girl. Getting her to sleep had always been trying, but singing her to sleep always seemed to help. What he didn't realize was that a dangerous viper brooded beneath the seemingly pristine white satin nightgown.

'Sissi' explained her trouble to Jim, and no sooner did she have him out of the house that she had guided him to a secluded area in the forest. Only then did she reveal who she truly was. Before Jim could transform and deflect the petrification spell, Medusa's stare had frozen him in a perfect pose worthy of the Louve museum. Earlier, she had tweased off just a tiny strand of hair, digitizing its contents to XANA. Only moments later, a clone of Jim had been provided. The only difference between the clone and Jim himself were his character traits and the slight color difference in his spiked hair. The statue would be kept in the woods. Hardly anyone ever passed by there so, tragically, the true Jim would remain unknoticed. What Medusa had failed to remember, however, was that her petrification spell wasn't what it used to be. Jim, through his determination and tenacity, would continue piercing the 'veil of stillness' until he broke through. He knew, in some peculiar, unexplained way, that the Warriors were now more in danger then they had ever been in their entire lifetimes.

Chapter 4—Luring Sissi Back

Meanwhile, Sissi found the book and began to relay the information to the others of the Lyokian Medusa. She explained that, given certain magics, she and her kind could shapeshift. One Naga even altered his form to entice a girl into being his bride. Since their marriage was never consummated, he became vengeful and in blind rage, turned her into solid stone. As Sissi headed out of the Library, she was greeted by Jim.

"What are you doing here ? You weren't assigned to travel with me.", Sissi said. His conversation was veiled over the communication system, and Sissi's responses were blanketed in white noise through the clone's radio signal interferance.

"I was given specific instructions to chaperone you. I hope you don't mind. Now that you have what you've come for, you can follow me.", the clone said. Sissi didn't think this behavior was suspicious, so, inspite of her trustworthy nature, she tagged along after Jim and before she knew it, she was hit by a hypnotic spell from an unusual looking girl that had been spying on them in the forest. She'd come to learn that this girl wasn't a girl at all, but the legendary Medusa herself.

Chapter 4—Deciet From Duplicate Jim

The Warriors seemed to be a little concerned due to the fact that Sissi wasn't answering her comm, but her information had successfully transferred to the main computer in the abandoned factory.

"What do you think could've happened to her ? I tried making sense out of the gibberish that was being transferred to us, but no matter what I tried, I couldn't decrypt it.", Aelita said. It was unlike her to find a code so challenging even she couldn't decipher it.

"Something must've jammed the signal.", Emily offered.

"What's going on ? Have I missed something important ?", the clone Jim said, coming in, acting oblivious. The real Jim would've known intuitively that what had transpired was indeed perilous for his precious Sissi, but the clone did not possess these innate abilities.

"That's what we're all trying to figure out. None of us can reach her.", Odd said, becoming a little frustrated with relaying her once more and having the signal fail again.

"Must be solar flare. I've heard it can effect transmission of signals.", Jim lied. Magnetic waves had little or no influence on the way Lyoko operated with the physical realm. None of the Warriors seemed to be clued in to the fact that this Jim seemed a bit odd. He was about to do something even more devious than he had done before. He would get them arguing amongst themselves just like XANA had programmed him to do. Something was so incidious about this plan that he caught himself chortling sinisterly to the side. These humans were _fools_. How easily they could be manipulated was ecstatically delicious. It was pitiable that this would be only one of the few acts he could savor during his short existence, for he was certain that as soon as his usefullness was at an end, his form would return to energy and his consciousness would no longer exist. So, without further ado, he began to sew the seeds of contention among them.

"Ulrich, I hear you're quite the Pencak Silat participant. From what I've observed, you're better than anyone else in this room.", Jim said, with a sneer. Ulrich felt himself become puffed up and started to wonder how much more superior than the other Warriors he truly was. Around the room, Jim continued to flatter the Warriors and inflate their egos. Then, without saying a word, he sneaked out of the factory and teleported back to XANA. His dastardly deed had been completed. Now he could return to XANA's grotto and witness the fruits of his labor unfold.

Chapter 5—Lead Us Not Into Contention

As the Warriors argued, it dawned on Emily that something _had _been wrong with Jim earlier and he wasn't quite himself. What he had said to her didn't make sense at all. Her father wouldn't normally preen her confidence in such an unusual way. She was able to stop the boys from fighting amongst each other and the girls from raising their voices to the point of cacaphony.

"Everyone ! Stop ! Can't you see that this is part of some bigger ploy ? I think that Sissi is in danger, and we need to assist her. I know we don't have an awful lot of time to be recruiting for new members now, but there are some other Digital Knights like ourselves who can help us in our quest.", Emily admitted.

"Great ! Where are they from ? I say the more the merrier !", Millie chimed in optimistically. She was astute to mention that that there was strength in numbers. Everyone wanted to know about these Digital Knights. Apprently, Tamiya and Millie had information on them that the gang wasn't aware of. Without missing a beat, the two girls began explaining there were other Warriors, like themselves, all around the world. There was a facility in Los Angeles that had technology that would allow the Knights to stand atop disks, shout their ability and transform into their Knight avatar. They hadn't used this technology for fighting in Lyoko, since they weren't aware of that realm in the Internet.

"We could collaborate with them. Their skills could definitely come in handy.", Ulrich deduced.

"I concur. We may even grow a step closer to defeating XANA for good.", Yumi added.

"I'll make an effort to contact the Knights now.", Jeramie said, turning to the computer and tapping a few keys. The way he was to contact them, in a sense, was very similar to how he and Aelita were connected a long time ago; a program called Input.

Through Input, Jeramie was able to reach the Knights in their different locales. There was one from Los Angeles, another from Houston, New Jersey, Washington, DC., Indianpolis, Chicago, Cincinnatti, Boise, and about 5 other states. Like the places they came from in the US, they were all unique. The head of the Round Table, as it was nobly called was a girl from Seattle, Oregon named Fey Jensen. Fey was a curly ginger haired girl with flecks of freckles on her face. She seemed to love multicolored arm bands and her screen name was Gazelle. Jeramie was interested to see what her ability was once she could have a portal to Lyoko. It would only take a few minutes to route them there. All they had to do is speak their destination into voice activated transporation devices. Jeramie was envious of this technology, even if he didn't admit it readily. He hoped that he could see photographs Gazelle had taken of the Round Table someday, but for now, he would be happy simply to be meeting the 50 Knights and enlist their abilties, whatever they were, against XANA and the ploy he was setting into motion as the Warriors and Knights were introduced for the very first time.

Chapter 5—All For One and One For All

Gazelle was the first to make the trip to Lyoko with the Warriors. Then Panther, followed by Roadrunner, Bear, Stallion, Eagle and Blue Jay. Every Knight's screenname reflected their personality as well as their abilities. Inspite of the fact that some had rather visceral, fierce sounding names, their traits were amicable and gregarious. They wanted desperately to fight this virus named XANA and free Sissi from his tyrrany. Also, Jim was stuck somewhere and slowly coming out of petrification. He hadn't completely broken the hold the spell had on him but he would try to escape as soon as possible to lend aide as well.

XANA had dressed Sissi in a spellbinding gown. It was Victorian in era, and rather fetching if it looked rather Tim Burton-esque. Sissi hadn't noticed how elegant the evening gown was until she opened her eyes.

"What's happening ? Why am I dressed like this ?", she asked in huffy protest. She wasn't exactly mad yet, but she could feel her ire rising slowly as XANA surveyed her; both as the object of his affection and a prize he had won so easily. He felt almost entitled to gloat, but unlike at other victories, kept his narcissism and pride in check.

"It is for your wedding day, my diamond. I spent hours thinking of the perfect code to string together...et viola ! The most resplendant gown for an equally gorgeous princess. Only the best for my elite one.", XANA said as he seducitvely traced Sissi's iridescently gloved hand. A shudder of euphoria passed through her. She would've been remiss to state that his touch aroused her, but she was still angry.

"Don't count your chickens, XANA. I'm certain my friends are going to be here any moment.", Sissi stated, calmly but defiantly. XANA chortled condescendingly.

"We'll see about that, ma cherie...You put too much faith in those Warrior friends of yours anyway. I will have what's mine one way or the other.", XANA vowed, his teeth clenched in a sinister, vulpine grin.

The group of 50 Knights transported themselves to the French HQ and were briefed by Jeramie as soon as they were introduced. They were given a crash course briefing on Medusa and her power before the lot of them transmitted themselves to Lyoko. Suzanne added a few more words before they made their journey.

"Remember, we're all together in this. It's all for one, and one for all." Truer, pithier words couldn't have been spoken at a more opportune time.

Chapter 6—Rapid Succession of Battle

XANA had Sissi chained to his side by the ankle to impede her chances of escape. Even if she _wanted_ to, there were royal guards, gargantuan in size and broad as houses. It was impossible to make a break for it, especially though them. Suddenly, a group of users she had never seen, all in dazzling uniforms were crashing the wedding.

"Stop the wedding !", Bluejay cried at the top of his voice. Odd had come in to sever the shackle with his razor claws. Without landing a claw mark on her, the bonds were broken and she was free.

"What are you doing just standing there, you dolts ? Fight back, you nincompoops !", XANA bellowed at the top of his lungs. Albeit the goons he had were loyal and strong, they were slower than trecole on a cold day and had the intelligence of a brick.

Each Knight, as Sissi learned they were dubbed, had abilities that were synonimous with their Screen Names. For instance, Gazelle could leap bounds over anyone and her fighting style was swift and graceful. Roadrunner was a fast young man who could run circles around anyone or anything, easily causing the opposition to fall on the ground from vertigo.

Bluejay's calls were deafening and distracting. Panther could disappear into the darkness and strike when the moment presented itself. Each Knight was unique in his or her own way, and it was obvious they had been trained well by their leader, Gazelle. It was just astonishing she was so young as she was. They expected someone older. This reminded them they shouldn't judge a book by its cover.

Even with Medusa on their trail, the combined power of the Warriors and the Knights together overwhelmed her. In an unforseen turn of events, Jim had awoken from his stasis, teleported to Lyoko and used his lightning shield to freeze Medusa in her tracks before she used a magnified version of her petrification spell. Just then, one of the guards that had been fighting for XANA accidentally knocked Medusa's block off, quite literally. XANA had no time to morn for her, so her body was left on the battlefield with the fallen. The goons that had survived fled while XANA vowed;

"This is not yet the last battle, brave ones. You might've thrwarted me yet again, but next time you won't be so fortuitous.",

Chapter 7—Friends Indeed

Even though it was the first time meeting the Knights, the Warriors had forged deep friendships with these 50 magnanimous Americans. They were courageous fighters who never backed down and always had their backs when the heat of battle became almost too much for them.

"One day, we will have to show you the facility in Seattle.", Eagle chimed in, with a grin on her face. She, as well as the others, were thick as thieves and more than happy to give the Warriors a tour of the Round Table when Warriors were free to do so.

Hands were shaken, hugs given and received and goodbyes were said. Medusa was forever defeated. Sissi felt a little saddened that the last Naga of her kind had been killed in battle, but she had been a villain who wanted nothing better to do than destroy all those who had been against her, _and _anyone who wanted to tear her from the only friend she had ever known. Maybe somehow, somewhere in Stability, she would be given a second chance. There was always that ability for data, even when it was destroyed. So, tragic as it was, Sissi couldn't remain downtrodden. Somehow, deep in the cockles of her heart, she was certain that Medusa was being remade into a sprite that could do some good on another plane of the Wired.

Epilogue 

Life seemed to continue it's usual pace even after the swift battle against XANA. It had been one of their easier wars, seeing that their latest friends had leveled the odds substantially in their favor. Even though the Knights had returned to their typical existences, they stayed in touch through Skype, phone calls, email and even old-fashioned snail mail.

There was no telling when they would see each other again, but a certain Knight travelling through the dimensions of time and space felt a bit differently about that.

To Be Continued...

In the next chapter, 'Tempus Figits', we meet a new Knight, a time traveler named Tempus (real name Tabitha Shore) who has been observing us since 'time' began. She predicts a mass casualty that she has been sent to prevent. Even utterance of it will cause rifts to be formed in the fabric of space time itself, so she much guard her words carefully.


End file.
